Tiempo prestado
by AnneDarcy
Summary: Tiempo prestado fue la hermosa historia de amor que tuvo Bella en su adolescencia. Viviendo una rutina que comienza a desgastarla y años sin ver al único hombre que amó, Bella se ve obligada a enfrentarse con su destino y conseguir una nueva oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

_Minific. Historia situada entre Eclipse y Amanecer, luego de anunciado el compromiso entre Bella y Edward. _

**Tiempo prestado**

_Febrero, 2009_

1.

Cogí unas ramitas de lavanda camino a ver a mi madre, para ver si con esto podía disimular un poco aquel ya característico y cotidiano aroma mezcla de plástico quemado y desinfectante, que rodeaba su vida desde hace ya un par de años.

Cuando llegué, Romy, una de las enfermeras de turno que se había encariñado muchísimo con mi madre, salía del cuarto con la bandeja del desayuno casi intacta.

Al volverse, se encontró con mi preocupada mirada, la cual respondió con un gesto negativo de su cabeza y una ligera sonrisa. No se detuvo a conversar pues esta situación se estaba convirtiendo en la tónica ya de cada día. Pasó a mi lado con un suave contoneo, para seguir con su ronda en las siguientes habitaciones.

Lo primero que hice al entrar al cuarto fue abrir las cortinas y dejar con esto, que la luz del sol penetrara e inundara la habitación con su suave brillo primaveral.

—Déjalas cerradas—pidió mi madre con voz pastosa.

No le hice caso y seguí ordenando su habitación, buscando que se sintiera un poco más cómoda en un lugar tan hostil como éste, que enmarcaba y relucía con enfadosa intensidad que no se encontraba nada bien y que por esto, debía pasar sus días en una fría y apagada habitación de hospital.

Cogí uno de los vasos sin utilizar del baño, lo llené de agua y dejé posar sobre ella las ramitas de lavanda que había recogido en el camino. El olor, tímido al principio, comenzó a inundar la pequeña habitación.

—Lavanda—reconoció, arrugando la nariz.

Dejé el vaso junto a su mesita de luz y me senté frente a ella. Lucía pálida, ojerosa y cansada. Muy, muy cansada. En las últimas semanas había perdido, con una rapidez abismal, casi la mitad de su peso. Los huesos del rostro, de la espalda y las caderas sobresalían irregulares, estirando la piel y haciéndola lucir cada vez más delgada y frágil.

Sonrió apenas me tuvo frente a ella. Ambas nos hacíamos las fuertes, pero debía admitir que por primera vez era ella mucho más fuerte e inquebrantarle que yo. Solo con observar, a través de los años, como había luchado contra su enfermedad, con que entereza había aceptado todo lo ocurrido sin desalentarse en ningún momento, me di cuenta que había estado equivocada toda mi vida. Que, a pesar de que siempre se mostraba infantil, ligera y descuidada; guardaba en su interior una fortaleza que se iba formando poco a poco, para prepararla, quizás, para este momento.

Sus ojos, unos ojos que no eran los suyos, buscaron en mi expresión un grito de ayuda y consuelo, pero me mantuve impávida a su lento estudio para hacerle saber que no necesitaba estar tan pendiente de mí.

— ¿Qué noticias tienes desde ayer? —preguntó entonces.

Achiqué los ojos, a modo de broma, pensando y repensando y finalmente negué con la cabeza, con gesto distraído.

— ¿Te fuiste directo de aquí a casa? —preguntó con decepción y algo de aburrimiento.

Asentí, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—Bella—se detuvo con reprobación— ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Veintidós. —fruncí los labios con disgusto.

— ¿Y qué haces siguiendo la rutina de una cincuentona aburrida?

—Mamá…-comenzaba a intentar defenderme, pero ella me interrumpió con un enérgico chitón.

—Bella, yo ya no voy a estar mucho más por aquí y si hay algo que quiero dejarte es el gusto por disfrutar la vida, disfrutar lo que tienes y no tener miedo a cometer errores, quiero, con todas mis fuerzas, que dejes de ser la niña grave que eres, y que comiences a ser feliz.

Abrí los ojos, sus palabras me habían llegado como una bofetada, aunque tenía toda la razón del mundo.

—Lo intentaré—prometí con la voz quebrada.

De vuelta en mi casa, la luz parpadeante del contestador me avisó que habían nuevos mensajes. Me dejé caer en un silloncito y los escuché: eran dos. Uno era solo publicidad engañosa y el otro era de Phil, el ex marido de mi madre. Preguntaba por ella y volvía a insistir en que deseaba compartir lo que pudiera, deseaba volver a verla.

Renée había terminado la relación hace unos años, llevada por el miedo y la vanidad. Miedo a que el amor que una vez se habían tenido y que había regresado a la vida a la infantil de mi madre acabara por culpa de su enfermedad, miedo a que él se cansara y miedo a que la enfermedad la cambiara, llevándose consigo su buen ánimo y su amor constante; vanidad, porque esta misma enfermedad, dejándola en los huesos, la hiciera irreconocible ante el hombre que la había amado y seguía amándola con tanto cariño.

Hablaba con él casi todos los días, ya que mi madre había pedido expresamente que no le pasara ninguna llamada y le iba contando sobre la evolución de su estado: nunca le tenía buenas noticias.

Intentar convencer a mi madre para que aceptara de vuelta a Phil a su lado me hubiera sonado pura hipocresía. Aunque había hecho el intento en el pasado, había caído en mi propia trampa y no había podido evitar preguntarme si todo lo que le decía podía también aplicarse a mí.

Mi madre había enfermado en las vacaciones que le siguieron a mi graduación. Me encontraba de regreso en Forks, lugar donde nací y del cual me fui junto a Renée cuando era un bebé. Vivía con mi padre y por fin había conocido el amor, bajo el nombre de Edward Cullen. Pronuncié su nombre en voz alta soltando un suspiro, todavía podía sentir su invisible presencia cuando lo pensaba, como si jamás se hubiera apartado de mi lado, pero en la realidad, él no estaba. Y él no se había apartado por voluntad propia, yo le había echado. Tal vez, por la misma razón que mi madre echó a Phil de su vida: para que tuvieran la oportunidad de ser nuevamente felices, en algún otro lugar, sin tener que preocuparse de levantar los restos de nuestras acabadas vidas.

No pude dormir aquella noche, presentía que el tiempo se le estaba agotando a mi madre. Estuve con la vista pegada al teléfono, aterrada ante la idea de que de un momento a otro este comenzara a sonar para anunciarme su muerte.

Afortunadamente, pasó una semana y mi madre parecía estar recobrando peso. Al menos los colores volvían a verse naturales en su rostro y ya no escapaba de su visión en el espejo.

Alguna de aquellas tardes en que, con el ánimo recuperado y una sonrisa pegada en los labios, me contaba una de sus historias de adolescencia, de la época en que había intentado ser pacifista; decidí interrumpirle e intentarlo nuevamente.

— ¿Ha llamado? —preguntó abriendo los ojos cuando le conté que Phil seguía en contacto y que lo único que deseaba era volver.

—Cada noche.

Mi madre sonrió, escondiendo la mirada. Cuando la turbación le permitió mirarme nuevamente un extraño brillo hacía relucir su mirada.

—Está bien—aceptó esperanzada. —Por favor, dile que venga.

Por la tarde, me juntaría con mi padre. Charlie se había instalado hace un par de meses cerca de mi apartamento para que yo no estuviera sola. Al menos, eso era lo que me había dicho al llegar, pero no podía evitar pensar que era mi madre la única razón de su visita, que él deseaba, al igual que Phil, poder verla por última vez.

Nos encontramos en el café que unía nuestras calles, el café Tulipán. Más cano, más delgado y sin su uniforme pero seguía teniendo esa sonrisa mezcla de su tímida y circunspecta forma de ser. Me recibió con un afectuoso abrazo, como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años.

— ¿Cómo has estado? —partió con su habitual ronda de preguntas, las mismas que hacía cada jueves, el día en que solíamos juntarnos.

—Bien—respondí.

— ¿Cómo está tu madre? —cogió el azucarero para disimular su creciente ansiedad.

—Mejor—no quería ser imprudente y formarle falsas expectativas. Yo tampoco debía formarlas.

— ¿Se está recuperando? —inquirió y vi en los ojos de mi padre el mismo brillo inusual que había visto en Renée aquella tarde. — ¿Eso quiere decir que la enfermedad se está yendo?

—No lo sé.

Tomó un sorbo de café y junto las cejas.

—Debe ser eso—agregó.

Le dí una mordida al pastel de fresas que había pedido para evitar responderle. Había visto en variadas ocasiones y no solo en mi madre, una aparente y milagrosa recuperación. Personas que habían vuelto a ganar peso, a tener hambre, personas cuyos dolores habían menguado; solo para morir repentinamente en los siguientes días. Los médicos ya conocían esta estación en la enfermedad y por eso evitaban las preguntas de los familiares, evitaban a toda costa entregar cualquier tipo de información que pudiera crear una falsa ilusión. Cuando los familiares del enfermo, alegres y aliviados al ver estas recuperaciones comenzaban a hacer planes, a exponer sus proyectos frente a los médicos, estos les miraban imperturbables, incluso con cierta indiferencia; era una mirada típica que indicaba que cualquier cosa que pudieras estar diciendo no era así, que todo lo que estabas pensando era justamente lo opuesto. Por eso mismo yo no había preguntado nada ni supuesto cosas, temía obtener aquella mirada, la que desestimaría y echaría por tierra todas mis esperanzas.

— ¿Volverás a estudiar? —preguntó mi padre.

Había cursado un semestre de licenciatura en letras al llegar a Phoenix. Luego lo había cambiado por un curso de cuidados especiales en la cruz roja para ayudar a mi madre.

—No lo creo, todo el dinero que gano es para comprar las drogas que requiere mamá.

—Yo tengo unos ahorros. El día que naciste abrí una cuenta para tu futuro estudiantil.

—Padre—lo detuve—dejaste tu trabajo para venir hasta aquí, no puedo aceptarlos cuanto tú los necesitas más que yo.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Phil llegó puntual a la mañana siguiente, con un ramo de girasoles en una mano y una jovial sonrisa en el rostro. Lo noté nervioso pero eso no le impidió contarme todo lo referente a su nuevo trabajo. Cuando decidí irme a Forks él comenzaba su carrera como jugador de beisball en las ligas menores, unos años después se vio obligado a retirarse de las canchas debido a una lesión y ahora tenía la oportunidad de volver a ellas como entrenador de un equipo universitario. Enmudeció cuando llegamos al ascensor y no soltó palabra hasta que cruzó el umbral de la habitación de mi madre.

—Renée—soltó conteniendo la emoción y aún así, evidenciando con una sola palabra todo el cariño que le tenía.

La reacción de mi madre al verle fue toda la señal que necesité para abandonar el cuarto.

Al atardecer, densas nubes cruzaron el cielo amenazando con lluvia y días fríos. El viento removió sin piedad las nuevas hojas que habían crecido en los árboles, señal de que la primavera se estaba tomando un descanso. Crucé mis brazos a la altura del pecho y me detuve a esperar el cambio de luz en un cruce peatonal. Lamenté no haber llevado una chaqueta, el frío se hacía cada vez más intenso. Como si hubiera pronunciado mi deseo en voz alta, sentí caer sobre mis hombros una fría cazadora. Tragué saliva al sentir la falta de calidez en aquella tela, cuyo aroma llegó para invadir mis sentidos. Me volví lentamente y con torpeza para encontrarme frente a frente con el hombre que más había amado en mi corta vida. Negué con la cabeza, con el único hombre que había amado en mi vida.

Sus finos labios dibujaron una afectuosa sonrisa. Se la respondí con menos gracia y me detuve a observarlo, casi embobada. Estaba ahí, frente a mí y era real. Seguía sonriendo, con una emoción parecida a la mía.

—Hola—mascullé con la voz apagada.

—Hola, Bella—dijo con su voz profunda.

Cerré los ojos un momento, intentando contener el efluvio de emociones que parecían querer embargarme.

— ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó con su tono educado.

—Bien, ¿cómo estás tú? — ¡vaya, qué pregunta!

—Voy tirando—respondió, a modo de broma.

—Espero que tu familia esté muy bien.

—Lo están, gracias por preguntar.

— ¿Están todos aquí?

—No.

— ¿Cómo están tus padres? —me preguntó, tomando una actitud más seria.

Pensé en mentirle y decirle que todo estaba de las mil maravillas, que ambos estaban perfectamente, ¡cómo hubiera deseado poder hacerlo y que fuera verdad! Pero él se enteraría de una u otra forma, quizás ya sabía y estaba tanteando el terreno. Además, debía admitir que jamás había deseado tanto su presencia, jamás le había necesitado como lo hacía ahora, no quería echarlo a perder.

No pude esconder la tristeza ni rehuir su mirada. Sin decirme nada, tomó una de mis manos y estrechó mi cuerpo junto al suyo. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas mientras él acariciaba mi espalda.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al comprender, de pronto, su repentina llegada.

— ¿Va a ocurrir, no? —pregunté con miedo a saber la respuesta.

No respondió, pero una corriente fría en mi interior me indicó que esa era la razón por la que él había vuelto, después de tantos años volvía para consolarme.

—Comenzará a llover de un momento a otro, ¿quieres volver a tu casa? —preguntó.

Pero en verdad no era una pregunta. Comenzó a caminar, guiando mis pasos y me sorprendió comprobar que sabía exacto a dónde teníamos que ir.

Caminé a su lado sin saber qué decir y le invité a subir cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi apartamento. No observó el interior como si fuera la primera vez que se encontraba allí, me extrañé.

— ¿Desde cuándo vienes? —le pregunté, aunque sin recriminación en mi voz.

Me dirigió una tímida mirada y una leve sonrisa ensombreció su rostro.

—Jamás me fui—admitió.

Asentí lentamente mientras digería lo que acababa de decirme, supongo que siempre lo había sabido. Si hubiera tenido el valor de pronunciar su nombre en voz alta, él se hubiera quedado a mi lado.

Se sentó en el borde del ventanal, la pálida y gris luz que entraba se partía al roce de su piel en débiles y diminutos destellos que bañaban su rostro y su cuello.

Lo observé embobada nuevamente, no podía dejar de hacerlo pues su llegada no calzaba de modo alguno con lo que estaba siendo mi vida en los últimos meses. Su figura en aquél departamento frío y ajado desencajaba tanto como un bosque en medio del desierto.

Me senté frente a él, en un silloncito marrón que no miraba nada en particular.

—Tienes que decirme cuándo ocurrirá—le pedí con la voz quebrada.

Volvió lentamente el rostro para mirarme con las cejas apretadas y los ojos oscuros.

—La madrugada del miércoles.

Perdí el equilibrio aún estando sentada. Estábamos a viernes.

Se acercó a donde me encontraba y se arrodilló frente a mí.

—Bella, no tienes que seguir haciéndote la fuerte, no conmigo.

—Edward, he usado toda mi ración de lágrimas. ¡Es mi mejor amiga la que se está yendo!

Alcé las manos para aferrarme a su cuello, lo escuché contener la respiración cuando mis labios rozaron por casualidad su fría piel. Nos quedamos en esa estática posición hasta que las luces del exterior desaparecieron y el ruido de la lluvia ocupó mis pensamientos.

Estaba acostumbrada a la sensación de cansancio acumulado y de sentir los parpados pesados y congelados aún cuando durmiera todas mis horas de sueño. Esa molesta sensación había vuelto a caer sobre mí esa noche.

Crucé el umbral de mi cuarto deseando a gritos apoyar mi dolorido cuerpo sobre el cálido colchón. Noté que Edward me había seguido pero le resté importancia al pseudo pudor que pudiera sentir en su presencia, pues había sido siempre consciente de ella, aunque no le pudiera ver.

—Jamás he querido plantearme que voy a hacer cuando ella no esté—le conté ya recostada y cubierta por las gruesas mantas. El se había recostado a mi lado y me miraba con dulzura. —Está en la gran mayoría de mis recuerdos como mi confidente, mi aliada, mi apoyo. Cuando me ocurra algo realmente emocionante, ¿a quién querré contárselo?

Me observó con detenimiento, dándome a entender que él siempre estaría.

—No sé como voy a enfrentarlo-murmuré antes de que los párpados me ganaran y el sueño se llevara mi conciencia.

El fue lo primero que vi al abrir los ojos, miraba el techo con el ceño fruncido. La pálida luz proveniente de la ventana caía sobre nosotros y formaba un suave descenso en sus facciones. Se volvió inmediatamente cuando escuchó el batir de mis pestañas.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunté con miedo.

—Yo no entiendo la muerte, no puedo imaginar qué estás sintiendo y el no tener las palabras adecuadas para que puedas descansar en mí tu pena, me aniquila.

Saqué una de mis manos del cobijo de las mantas y acaricié su rostro. Sin pensarlo siquiera las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de mis ojos frente a él. Era tan natural sentirme libre a su lado. A Edward no tenía que esconderle nada, ni engañarle cada día con una sonrisa forzada, no sentía ese peso sobre mis espaldas, algo parecido a la responsabilidad que aparecía cada vez que estaba junto a mi madre, para que no notara que me estaba derrumbando, para que no tuviera más preocupaciones. Junto a él era fácil volver a ser la quinceañera que se había enamorado más allá de toda cordura y con una intensidad desmesurada. Subí a sus ojos oscuros mientras él secaba mis lágrimas.

La pálida luz que entraba por la ventana pronto se volvió de un amarillo tímido, el haz de luz quebró en el cuerpo de Edward y tuve que apartarme para poder observar el efecto completo.

El sonido del despertador interrumpió mi agradable estudio y al abrir los ojos nuevamente observé con dificultad mi oscura y vacía habitación. Me incorporé apoyando mi cuerpo en uno de mis codos, las cortinas estaban cerradas, ni un ápice de luz entraba y me encontraba completamente sola.

Posé mis pies descalzos sobre el frío suelo, concluí que la sensación era bastante real. Vi mi escuálido reflejo en el espejo que había frente a la cama, las ojeras extendiéndose bajo mis ojos, y éstos deslucidos por el cansancio. Todo bastante normal. Solté un profundo suspiro y mi cuerpo se convulsionó en un escalofrío.

—Qué crueldad—musité, ya sin ánimos de pelear con el aire.

Me asomé por la ventana, las calles comenzaban a despertar, los primeros buses ya recorrían la ciudad de punta a punta, los trabajadores caminaban en dirección a sus trabajos haciendo bailar un cigarrillo en sus bocas partidas.

No importaba cuánto pudiera necesitarle, mi subconsciente no solía concederme un minuto de su presencia, jamás en los años que llevaba sin verlo había soñado con él, y eso que cada noche rehacía su rostro en mi cabeza, intentando hilar mi dispersa memoria, intentando forzar la visita, pero no solía aparecer. Este despertar era distinto y tendría que estar agradecida pero debía soportar el dolor que causaba su presencia marchita luego, al despertar, y eso dolía mucho más que añorarlo.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

— ¿Es este el nuevo pedido? —pregunté a Hernie, mi repartidor habitual.

—Si, esto fue todo lo que te mandaron—respondió distraído mientras leía el acta de entregas.

Con los brazos en jarra observé la pequeña caja sobre el mostrador. ¿Sólo con eso debía arreglármelas este mes?

—Hernie, esto no me va a alcanzar—protesté frustrada y a sabiendas de que él no tenía la culpa.

—Es una buena entrega, créeme Bella—se acercó a mí con tímida sonrisa—y fírmame esto que debo seguir mi viaje.

Cogí la caja luego de que él se fuera y la dejé olvidada en algún rinconcito de la bodega. Ya casi eran las diez. El sol cruzaba la vitrina e iluminaba los pasillos del local. Eché un último vistazo asegurándome que todo estuviera limpio y ordenado. Puse _play_ al sistema de musicalización y giré el cartelito de entrada para empezar el nuevo día laboral. Las mañanas eran las más lentas pero esta mañana había más público que el usual. El reloj marcó las dos antes de que pudiera darme cuenta.

—Bella—me interrumpió una voz familiar.

Me volví, distraída y encontré a Lauren, una compañera de trabajo.

—Ya puedes ir a almorzar—me avisó con una sonrisa.

Atendí al último cliente que no podía decidirse entre Louis Armstrong y Dizzy Gillespie y que terminó llevándose la discografía del segundo y me fui directo al hospital.

Mi madre acababa con su almuerzo cuando crucé el umbral de su habitación.

—Te he guardado el postre. —Me entregó un pote con gelatina verde el cual acabé en unos pocos segundos.

— ¿Alguna novedad? —preguntó interesada.

Negué con la cabeza, como siempre.

Apuntó su mesita de luz mientras me decía:

—Puedes pasarme una revista que tengo allí, una con una portada celeste.

Cogí la revista que me pedía sin mirarla y me senté en un sillón blanco que, además de la mesa de luz y la que mi madre usaba para comer, era todo el mobiliario de la habitación.

Ojeó las páginas con atención y se detuvo con una sonrisa triunfal, casi al final. Me entregó la revista con la hoja marcada.

—Yo sí te tengo novedades—me contó.

Extrañada, eché un vistazo a la hoja señalada. Se me congeló la sangre al leer el enunciado. Disimulé la turbación y la curiosidad y leí de pasada:

—_El concertista Edward Cullen vuelve a casa, tras cinco años de ausencia para…_

Tragué en grueso y sentí un ligero mareo. Volví a sentarme luego de descartar la revista a los pies de la cama de mi madre.

—Ahora te toca a ti—le escuché decir.

No encontraba las palabras, las manos comenzaron a sudarme a causa del nerviosismo. Entorné los ojos para concentrar la vista en Renée y no en las nubecitas grises que pasaban frente a mis ojos en ese momento.

—Yo ya lo hice—la observé sonreír.

— ¿Cómo te fue con Phil? —pregunté cuando pude relacionar lo que me estaba diciendo.

—Bien, volveremos a casa.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Le pedí al médico que me diera el alta, ya no quiero estar más en este lugar. —dejó caer las manos sobre la sábana a modo de protesta.

— ¿Y te dijo que sí?

Asintió, entusiasmada. Volví a sentir ese oscuro presentimiento al verla tan animada. Esbocé una sonrisa.

Al salir de su cuarto, diez minutos después, fui en búsqueda de su médico tratante, pero sólo pude hallar a Romy.

—Deja que tu madre se vaya—me pidió.

— ¡No, Romy!—murmuré con desaliento.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó extrañada.

Me llevé una mano a la altura del pecho para contener el dolor. Romy me había mirado de la misma manera que yo había visto ocupar a muchos médicos en el pasado…me había dado _esa_ mirada.

La dejé en medio del pasillo sin siquiera despedirme. Volví en tiempo record al trabajo. Mantenerme ocupada me serviría para no pensar, siempre resultaba. Había dos o tres personas cuando llegué al mostrador. Lauren atendía a una pareja y el otro miraba distraído las carátulas de unos cd's. Revisé el acta de ventas y decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer para matar el tiempo y no permitirme pensar era comenzar con el inventario. Se lo comenté a Lauren.

—Pero si estamos a mitad de mes.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Un estimativo—alegué en mi defensa.

Me echó una mirada de "como quieras" y me dejó partir. Me fui directo a la bodega luego de hacer notas sobre lo que se ofrecía en el local. Las ventas estaban repuntando, eso era bastante bueno. En la bodega había unas cuantas cajas con mercancía para reponer vitrinas y estantes. Las abrí con cuidado y anoté lo que había.

Era bueno que mi madre volviera a su hogar, a un lugar conocido, acogedor y cómodo. Ahora era incluso mejor pues había aceptado de vuelta a Phil. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al pensar en lo que ambos ya debían suponer. Ese tiempo que compartieran juntos sería el final, una tregua entre el dolor de intuir la pérdida y vivirla concretamente. Una oportunidad para que Phil pudiera sobrellevarlo ya que mi madre no sentiría más.

Llegué a la pequeña caja que había recibido esa misma mañana. Se encontraba vacía. La apilé en un costado de la bodega y subí nuevamente a la tienda una vez hube terminado.

— ¿Cómo vamos? —preguntó Lauren cuando me vio.

—Estupendo —Caí en las repisas desordenadas y me acordé.

— ¿Qué venía en la caja pequeña que llegó esta mañana?

—Música clásica—respondió no muy segura de tener la respuesta. Se encogió de hombros—Se han vendido como pan caliente.

— ¿Si? —me extrañé, la música clásica no solía venderse con frecuencia.

Asintió.

—Dejé una copia de muestra para atraer más público, ¿quieres escucharlo?

—Claro—acepté.

Lauren cambió entonces el cd del reproductor y sacó de una cajita celeste el nuevo compacto.

En tan solo unos segundos la atmósfera que cubría la tienda pareció cambiar de sintonía. Una masa de aire cálido cubrió el ambiente al compás del piano que, melancólicamente, fue soltando una dulce melodía, casi hipnótica. No tenía oído musical, pero en mi pequeño catálogo pude calificar aquella melodía como muy buena, recomendable.

Mi corazón se agitó cuando esta melodía terminó y le dio paso a la siguiente, una nota aguda, luego otra y así, cayendo como gotas hasta que comenzó una tonada un tanto más alegre que la anterior.

— ¿Es bueno, no? —preguntó Lauren poniéndose a mi lado.

Asentí con la cabeza, aún concentrada en aquella música.

—El compositor ofrecerá un par de conciertos a final de mes. Creo que por eso las ventas de sus discos se han disparado en el último tiempo. —Se dio un golpecito en la cabeza—Había quedado de comunicarme con el distribuidor, necesitamos más copias.

Desapareció camino al teléfono y yo con un rápido movimiento y el presentimiento anidándose en el pecho me dirigí al mesón, donde se encontraba la carátula del disco.

La portada no era más que un cielo azul celeste con unas cuantas nubes blancas y brumosas. En la esquina inferior derecha y con letras blancas, fuertes y gruesas versaba: _Borrowed time, by Edward Cullen._ Tragué en grueso y le di la vuelta para leer el listado de canciones. Eran doce en total, unas dos horas de música.

—_Think of you_—era la primera y a mis ojos resaltaron varios títulos que me dejaron la piel de gallina: _If you can't sleep, If i Could see you again, First love, she's the one, the way you look tonight,_ _borrowed time y my bella's lullaby._

Cada título, si no era muy pretencioso de mi parte el pensarlo, guardaba un recuerdo nuestro o ilustraba un anhelo que el paso del tiempo no había podido borrar. Le eché un vistazo al reloj de pared. Quedaba una hora para cerrar. Y se me hizo eterna. Cuando finalmente Lauren se fue y cerrando las cortinas, el local cerró; me fui directo a mi casa, con el compacto guardado en mi bolso.

Como si alguien pudiera descubrir lo que iba a hacer, cerré todas las ventanas y las cubrí con las cortinas hasta dejar mi casa completamente a oscuras. Así, no sé por qué, me sentí más cómoda, más segura y menos débil. Luego de eso, dejé que la música solo fluyera fuera del reproductor.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

No era una tarde tormentosa y el cielo no amenazaba con lluvia, era un día común y corriente, de lo más normal para el húmedo clima de Forks. Bajé las escaleras de mi hogar con rapidez, y encontré a Edward intentando ganarse a mi padre, veían juntos la televisión. Hizo ademán de levantarse en cuanto me vio pero quería estar sola por lo que no me dí por enterada de su intención. Cerré la puerta tras de mí con un escalofrío.

La noche anterior Alice, la hermana de Edward y una muy buena amiga en ese entonces, nos había preparado una preciosa fiesta de compromiso. Por aquellos años yo detestaba esas muestras de cariño hacia mí porque las creía inmerecidas. Ahora, no me detendría a pensar en ello, simplemente las disfrutaría porque en cualquier momento esa sensación, cuando todo parece estar marchando sobre ruedas, desaparecería. Siempre ocurría.

El, siempre tan perceptivo, supo enseguida que algo iba mal. Salió momentos después a encontrarse conmigo. Me había quedado pegada en la puerta sin poder avanzar para llegar al monovolumen, el cual era mi objetivo principal. Esperó a que yo posara mis ojos en él pero no me preguntó nada ni forzó una confesión que no sabía como darle.

Con dificultad, me despegué de la puerta y lo guié al coche. Conduje en silencio por las calles de Forks, hasta que llegué a la entrada natural que llevaba al prado de Edward. Le pedí que fuéramos a aquél lugar, pero Edward no pudo contenerse más y me rogó que le contara qué estaba pasando. Pensé que algo como eso no era realmente una decisión concertada ni una elección concienzudamente tomada por lo que él en realidad no tenía idea sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, o lo que estaría por ocurrir. Respiré profundo y tomé su mano. Si el tiempo debía pasar yo no quería llevarlo a cuestas.

—Mi madre me ha enviado noticias esta mañana.

—Malas noticias.

Asentí.

Me tomó en sus brazos y me condujo hacia el extenso prado, su primer refugio, que en esa época del año se encontraba lleno de colores. Pero esta vez no tuve que cerrar los ojos para evitar marearme. Me sostuvo junto a su pecho como si intentara consolarme, y caminó conmigo a través del denso paraje. Levanté la vista para observarle cuando comenzó a tararear una desconocida melodía.

— ¿Es nueva? —pregunté.

—Sí.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

Me observó junto a él y luego su mirada se perdió en todo cuanto nos rodeaba en aquel momento. Ignoro qué habrá visto en mi rostro o en el bosque circundante, ignoro porqué así y qué implicaba, pero luego de un momento volvió a observarme y contestó:

— _Borrowed time_.

Desperté al amanecer, recostada sobre la alfombra. El reproductor se había detenido al terminar las canciones.

Debían ser cerca de las cinco aventuré gracias al pálido tono de luz que entraba por las cortinas. Adolorida y con frío me levanté del piso. Choqué con mi reflejo en el espejo: me veía más cansada, más madura y también más gris; del pálido tono que siempre había acompañado mis mejillas ya no quedaba casi nada.

Volvió a mi cabeza el momento en que le dije que no me quedaría con él, que no podría unir mi vida a la suya, como ambos habíamos deseado. Protestó y argumentó que yo no tenía derecho a tomar esa clase de decisiones. Casi podía escuchar a mi átona voz decir nuevamente:

—Esta es la vida que nos ha tocado vivir.

Y luego, en un intento desesperado y cobarde por sacarlo de mí para siempre, le dije:

— ¿Jamás se te ha ocurrido pensar que tanto obstáculo entre nosotros no es más que una señal de que esto no puede ser, de que contrariamos al destino con cada esfuerzo?

Me dirigió una larga mirada y luego volvió al silencio. Había sido injusta al decirle aquello, al sacar a relucir sus temores, pero no me quedó de otra.

Despejé mi mente con una efectiva ducha fría. Aproveché el resto de la madrugada para ordenar el departamento y empacar mis cosas. Mi madre volvía, esta vez con Phil, y quería darles un espacio para que estuvieran juntos, el tiempo que quedara.

Volvería a vivir con mi padre, esta vez en mi lado del mundo, pero supuse que sería relativamente parecido a nuestra convivencia en Forks. Luego de desmantelar mi habitación, salí del departamento con tan solo un bolso y una caja repleta de papeles, libros y música. Algo para sentirme más cómoda, pensé. Eran cerca de las diez cuando crucé el umbral de entrada del departamento de Charlie.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías a esta hora? —me quitó la caja de los brazos y la condujo a la que sería mi habitación, ubicada junto a la suya.

— Desperté temprano—le expliqué.

— ¿A qué hora dan de alta a tu madre?

—Al mediodía.

Se meció el pelo con una mano, lucía nervioso.

— ¿Desayunaste?

—Sí—mentí, echando abajo cualquier invitación a iniciar una conversación, y me mordí la lengua ante mi egoísmo, pero deseaba estar sola.

Escuché la puerta al cerrarse cuando partió. Me senté sobre mi cama, el departamento de mi padre era muy oscuro y mi pieza, bastante fría. Removí las cosas al interior de la caja para buscar el cd de Edward y volví a escucharlo esta vez completamente despierta.

Terminé acurrucada sobre la cama, tiritando por algo más que el frío y con solo un pensamiento en la cabeza: Quería verlo.

No importaba como me sintiera después, concluí mientras me lavaba la cara. Habitaba en una especie de limbo y él siempre había sido mi refugio y mi consuelo. Sus recuerdos, aunque ya gastados y algo difuminados me habían servido para soportar mi actual vida. Hacía algo más de cuatro años él había dejado el país y volvía por primera vez. Quizás era mi única oportunidad y aunque fuera de lejos y en medio de una multitud, necesitaba verlo, creer que su existencia en mi vida era algo más que una estrella distante en el cielo.

Pasado el mediodía fui a visitar a mi madre. Me recibió sentada en el balcón, enfurruñada con las nubes que tapaban el sol. Era tranquilizador verla al fin usando sus ropas, ya no más batas blancas y ásperas, ella lo disfrutaba, lo supe al ver su expresión.

—He tenido una buena vida—comentó.

Me senté frente a ella.

—Phil fue a comprar algo de comida, ¿te quedarás a comer con nosotros?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Iré a comprar un ticket.

Abrió los ojos y su rostro se iluminó de contento. Adivinó enseguida.

— ¿Irás?

—Sí, ¿quisieras ir conmigo?

— ¡No! No necesitas ninguna chaperona, cariño, estarás bien.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, mi madre volvió a observar el cielo pero esta vez las suaves líneas de su rostro dibujaron una soñadora sonrisa.

—Recuerdo la época en que recién llegamos a vivir aquí, tú no te acuerdas, eras tan pequeña. Me iba a dormir cada noche segura de haber hecho lo correcto, que no iba a soportar vivir como lo hacíamos en Forks. No podía ni quería conformarme. Pero cada mañana, casi antes de despertar, un miedo terrible me consumía. ¿Sería ésta la decisión correcta? ¿Había hecho bien en abandonar a Charlie, en privarte de una tener una familia?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Pero ya ves, crecí de lo más normal, tus decisiones no me traumaron ni afectaron mi vida.

Intentó celebrarme la broma, pero decidió continuar donde había dejado.

—Cuando abría los ojos fingía ignorar estos pensamientos, me aterraba pensar que había escogido mal y que esa elección me pesaría el resto de mis días.

— ¿Fue así? —inquirí.

Mi madre se encogió de hombros.

—Quiero creer que no. Hay momentos en la vida en que te cruzas con alguien y se vuelve irremplazable, te unes a esa persona y solo comprendes qué tan profundamente ha sido cuando la pierdes. También hay ocasiones—aceptó—en que aquella persona y tú no pueden estar juntos, no importa cuanto lo deseen y se quieran, simplemente no funciona. El daño se hace más importante que el amor y la pareja se autodestruye. No sé en qué caso estás tú, Isabella, pero no te quedes con la duda, trata de averiguarlo antes de que los años te caigan encima.

La observé un momento, intentando leer en su rostro cual de aquellas descripciones era la suya. Sonrió nuevamente y se volvió a mí, se detuvo en mi rostro como si buscara el de alguien más dibujado encima. Tragué saliva y una corazonada martilló en mi pecho.

* * *

><p><strong>Mil gracias por pasarse y leer :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Esperé con nerviosismo la llegada del fin de mes y con esto el día del concierto de Edward. Este aumentó de forma exponencial mientras esperaba en la larga fila para entrar al dichoso teatro donde él se presentaría.

Me ubiqué en la orilla izquierda, junto al pasillo de salida. El teatro se llenó como suponía que ocurriría y el murmullo de voces se generalizó hasta que las luces se apagaron y el foco central del escenario se iluminó para darle la bienvenida a Edward. Volví a sentir aquel nerviosismo en cuanto apareció, lucía impecable en un traje negro, más alto de lo que recordaba, con sus ojos miel refulgiendo gracias al destello de las luces. Sonrió al público y me encogí en cuanto lo recorrió con una amplia mirada de agradecimiento.

El sabría que estaba allí, por supuesto, por mucho perfume que me pusiera él sentiría mi olor y lo sabría, ¿sería lo suficientemente veloz como para huir de él en medio de la multitud cuando todo acabara? No lo sabía.

Se sentó en el banquito frente al piano y luego de volver a recorrer al público, comenzó a tocar. Reconocí mi nana y se me erizó la piel.

Observarlo nuevamente, luego de tantos años, me pareció algo parecido a un sueño imposible. Ya me había hecho a la idea de que no le volvería a ver, después de todo, él había cumplido con su parte del trato. Era yo ahora, quien lo rompía por simple capricho nostálgico, pero la verdad era que no podía más. Dolía demasiado. Necesitaba con urgencia una dosis de normalidad, al menos de aquella normalidad fantástica que tuve en Forks, aquella felicidad inagotable que tuve cuando lo conocí.

Cerré los ojos y me transporté al salón de la casa de los Cullen, a la primera vez que él había tocado para mí. Cuando volví a abrirlos, Edward estaba de pie, en medio del escenario, recibiendo los aplausos del público, todos se habían levantado.

Yo también me levanté, con la intención de escabullirme entre la gente en cuanto tuviera mi oportunidad. La ovación se prolongó por más de cinco minutos. Seguí su espalda cuando él se volvió para salir del escenario, hasta que desapareció.

Las luces del escenario se apagaron y los pasillos se iluminaron para guiar al público hacia la salida. Me oculté entre un grupo de personas y choqué con él antes de darme cuenta. Sus ojos claros me observaban confundidos. Una pequeña sonrisa recorría sus labios. Sorprendida, sentí mi cuerpo derretirse en su presencia.

—Bella—murmuró, tan sorprendido como yo.

Tragué en grueso mientras mis ojos se humedecían por la emoción.

—Edward—solté con un suspiro. Impedida por la emoción de hilar una frase coherente, empecé a temblar. La gente seguía pasando a nuestro alrededor, otros se detenían frente a él para felicitarlo por el concierto. El los dejaba pasar. Lo observé lidiar con estas distracciones para acercarse a mi.

—Bella, por favor—me detuvo cuando comencé a caminar.

Negué con la cabeza. Era demasiado difícil estar de pie a su lado y no llorar.

—Perdona. —aproveché que una muchacha se le acercaba a pedirle un autógrafo para escapar cobardemente del teatro.

Me encontré respirando agitada y comencé a correr camino a mi casa para deshacerme de la sensación sofocante.

Al llegar a mi cuarto la desazón se hizo evidente y no paré de llorar sino hasta que me venció el sueño. Una parte de mí, una pequeña parte de mi adolorido corazón tenía la esperanza de que él me detuviera esa tarde, de que me encarara y me preguntara qué estaba haciendo allí, pero él no había aparecido para salvarme, él no había vuelto con la intención de buscarme. Lucía tan sorprendido por mi presencia en aquel lugar, tan incómodo. Y yo seguía amándolo con una intensidad que dolía.

Me desperté cerca de la medianoche tras escuchar un ruido en el interior de mi habitación. Una figura masculina yacía sentada en el baúl, junto a la puerta. Me sobresalté y entonces la figura alzó el rostro. La habitación no estaba lo suficientemente oscura como para que yo pudiera dejar volar mi imaginación y creyera que aquella figura era… no importaba. Me retraje asustada.

— ¿Te he despertado? —preguntó la cansada voz de mi padre.

Por supuesto que era él.

—No importa.

— ¿Ha sucedido algo que no quieras contarme?

Me senté en la cama y prendí la luz del velador. Pasé mis manos por mí rostro, las lágrimas secas estiraban mi piel.

Negué con la cabeza, sin mirarlo.

—Vamos Bella, puedes contarme.

Su preocupada voz y luego, cuando alcé la vista, su pálido rostro, me indicaron el miedo que sentía y el porqué.

—Ella está bien—respondí enseguida.

Se le escapó una risita histérica.

—Te he escuchado llorar desde que llegaste y pensé…—botó el aire que había acumulado por la tensión.

Volví a negar.

—Mamá está bien—repetí.

—Pero tú no.

—Es el cansancio solamente.

Miró un punto fijo en el suelo y la piel de su rostro volvió a tomar un color más saludable. Se le formaron unas arruguitas a la altura de los ojos cuando habló.

— Edward ha regresado.

—Lo sé.

— ¿No has hablado con él?

—No. —mentí con un nudo en la garganta.

Asintió lentamente con la cabeza, tal vez había comprendido ya porqué me encontraba así.

—No puedo decir que el paso del tiempo sea un gran consuelo—murmuró más para sí mismo, como si estuviera evaluando las posibilidades.

—Estoy bien—interrumpí sus confusos pensamientos. —Solo estoy cansada—insistí.

Se levantó torpemente, y se pegó a la puerta.

—Si necesitas cualquier cosa, estoy al lado.

Apagué la lámpara de la mesita de luz y volví a recostar mi cabeza sobre la cálida y cómoda almohada. El vacío de mis sueños sería mi consuelo esta noche, esperaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

capi corto esta vez

muchas gracias por pasarse, espero que les guste :)


	6. Chapter 6

6.

— ¡Es tan guapo! —exclamaba Lauren cuando entré en el local para empezar con mi turno. Daniel, que había vuelto de vacaciones, intentaba descifrar qué debía responder. Cuando estuve detrás del mesón Lauren me saltó encima con los ojos abiertos y una emoción incontenible.

— ¿Qué le sucede? —pregunté a Daniel.

—Vino un tipo y entonces ella quedó así—la apuntó con el dedo, alejándose precavidamente de nosotras.

— ¿Nueva conquista, Lauren? —me alejé yo también para ingresar mi turno en el sistema.

Soltó un rugido de _ya quisiera_ y aún conmocionada intentó explicar lo que había pasado.

Un muchacho al cual ella no conocía de nada había entrado en el local, mirándola directamente a los ojos y sin titubear le había preguntado el nombre.

— ¿Te habrá visto en alguna fiesta? —aventuré.

— ¡Na-aa! —exclamó. —Si alguien como él hubiera estado en una de mis fiestas, no hubiera demorado en…

— ¿Saltarle encima? —se unió Daniel.

Lauren asintió, sin cohibirse.

— ¿No será del tipo psicópata, Lauren? —quise bromear.

Detuvo su entusiasmo un momento para considerarlo pero se mantuvo firme pensando que por fin la buena suerte le había sonreído.

—Bella, era guapísimo, si hubieras estado cuando él vino, estarías así, como yo.

Asentí lentamente, meramente por educación. Mis parámetros en cuanto a belleza ya estaban dictados hace años y desde la misma cantidad de años no había nadie que me hubiera llamado la atención tanto como él lo había hecho, dejando una marca imborrable tanto en mi cabeza como en mi corazón.

— ¿Y qué te preguntó? —escuché decir a Daniel. Mi concentración dispersa se encontraba ahora organizando un nuevo despacho.

—Preguntó el horario de mis turnos.

— ¿Para invitarte a salir?

—Bueno, no lo hizo—dudó. —Pero tal vez es tímido.

Daniel soltó un bufido escéptico.

—Tímido como cuando entró directamente para preguntar tus horarios. Empiezo a pensar como Bella ahora—musitó Daniel. — ¿No será sólo un psicópata que planea seguirte a tu casa de camino al trabajo?

—Daniel, no molestes—pidió Lauren visiblemente afectada al ver como se desmoronaba su cuento de hadas. —Como sea, ahora que Bella ha llegado ya me toca irme a mí.

Me subí las mangas de mi blusa y apilé un par de cajas. La discusión continuó mientras me dirigía hacia la bodega por más papel para la caja registradora. Me detuve antes de cerrar la puerta para comprobar qué más hacía falta.

— ¡Bella! —Me llamó Daniel—iré con Lauren para dejarla en su casa—rodó los ojos y soltó un suspiro. —Vive cerca de acá, ¿podrías cubrirme?

—Claro—acepté, era miércoles y los miércoles solían ser bastante flojos. —Espera que subo contigo. —Cargué una caja más y lo seguí de vuelta al mostrador.

Lauren ya se había quitado el uniforme y con sus manos peinaba su cabello. Me sonrió cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

—Daniel es tan exagerado—murmuró en confidencia.

Era yo quien ahora ponía los ojos en blanco. Si Lauren todavía no se daba cuenta del porqué…

Finalmente, unos minutos después, se fueron, dejándome sola en la tienda.

Atendí el libro de anuncios y firmé la revisión fijando la fecha en la esquina superior. La campanilla de entrada sonó y por el umbral una mujer menuda de cabello rojizo se internó entre los pasillos.

Me volví para limpiar los discos en la sección de destacados. En el puesto dos se encontraba el de Edward. Lo tomé entre mis manos y leí, como tantas otras veces, la lista de canciones.

— ¿Por qué te llamas _tiempo prestado_? —murmuré con un nudo en la garganta pues no podía comprender.

— ¿Será por la vida, no? —escuché una vocecita decir. Alcé la vista, la muchacha que había entrado hacía un momento estaba frente a mí. Sus ojos pardo me sonrieron, afables.

Asentí con la cabeza, pero ella continuó.

—Después de todo, uno está aquí solo una vez, tiene solo una oportunidad para hacer las cosas, las lamentaciones no sirven, el tiempo vuela. La vida solo es una estación más, un implemento que se te da con la esperanza de que hagas algo bueno con ella.

Me detuve intranquila mientras ella seguía con su parloteo, a ratos con rápidos murmullos, otros con lánguidos gemidos histéricos.

— ¿Está usted bien? —me atreví a preguntar.

Levantó lentamente sus largas pestañas y me miró ausente.

— ¡Oh, si! —respondió, más tranquila. —Es solo que—se detuvo nuevamente.

— ¿Quiere un vaso de agua? —o tal vez un trago.

—No, muchacha, muy amable. —soltó un suspiro y se restregó las manos enguantadas con nerviosismo. Vio el disco que yo aún sostenía en las manos y sonrió.

— ¿A usted le gusta Edward Cullen? —preguntó.

Noté que sus ojos miraban directo dentro de mí y que su maquillaje estaba tenuemente acentuado allí donde no era necesario. Turbada ante la pregunta, perdí mi atención en los detalles de su figura. Su vestido era rojo y ocultaba de manera estratégica grandes porciones de piel. Divertida ante la noción de su extraña presencia y de su, aún más, extraño comportamiento, disimulé la emoción y pálida como ella, empecé a mentir. Conteniendo una risotada y también las lágrimas.

— ¿Este disco? —lo levanté para que pudiera verlo. Incliné la cabeza y respondí—No, jamás me ha gustado mucho el piano. Me da sueño.

Su reacción fue casi imperceptible pero pude notar como una de sus cejas se alzaba con lentitud, con enfado. Me mordí la lengua. Poco a poco todo comenzó a encajar. Sentí mi cuerpo retorcerse en un escalofrío de reconfortante entendimiento.

— ¿Con que no le gusta? —insistió.

Negué con la cabeza mientras formaba una mueca de asco con los labios.

—No sé cómo ha llegado a estar entre los primeros lugares. Debe ser solamente por la apariencia del concertista.

Me miró perpleja y aún así un poco incrédula.

— ¿A usted le gusta? —le pregunté, acerqué el disco a su cuerpo y con un rápido movimiento para mis torpes habilidades, lo dejé caer.

Abrió los ojos y al segundo siguiente cogía el cd del aire.

— ¡Qué buenos reflejos! —la felicité.

Dejó el compacto en el mesón y se cruzó de brazos. Nos sumergimos en una batalla de miradas que duró solo hasta que la risa, incontenible y emocionada, brotó de mi boca; y saliendo del mesón me acerqué a ella, para abrazarla. Alzó los brazos torpemente para intentar amoldarse.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? —me preguntó un poco decepcionada.

—Fue tu pregunta—la imité— _¿A usted le gusta Edward Cullen?_ — y la manera en que esperaste mi respuesta. Impaciente, curiosa y levemente aburrida. Por supuesto que sabes la respuesta.

—Claro que la sé—repuso. —Pero, ¿es posible? —preguntó.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Que tú aún lo ames.

Pestañeé un par de veces para aclararme la vista.

— ¡Oh, si! Yo aún amo a tu hermano.

Con lentitud y cuidado tomó mis manos.

— ¿El ha venido contigo? —pregunté con el corazón en la boca. Miré hacia la puerta para ver si podía descubrirlo entre la gente que caminaba por la calle, fuera de la tienda.

—No, —me hizo descender abruptamente—él no está aquí, en los Estados Unidos. Ha vuelto a irse.

—Le he vuelto a ver. Fui a uno de sus conciertos.

— ¡Lo sé! —exclamó exasperada. —Pero no te quedaste.

—No pude, Alice. Duele demasiado.

— ¿Y qué crees que sintió mi hermano? —le defendió un poco molesta.

Escondí el rostro mientras sentía mi corazón pesado.

—Lo sé, no debí ir. Lo lamento mucho.

—No estoy hablando de eso—me interrumpió. — Bella, ni siquiera le hablaste. Años sin verle, después de todo lo que vivieron juntos y no fuiste capaz de hablar con él.

— ¿Estás muy molesta conmigo, no?

—Lo estoy—aceptó con tono suave, para no herirme. Aunque me lo merecía.

En eso entró un cliente y se acercó al mesón para consultarme por un disco. Alice se lo quedó mirando, molesta por la interrupción.

—Déjeme revisar—le dije al cliente y me puse a buscar en la base de datos. El género de música que buscaba no se vendía mucho en la tienda por lo que tener artículos de ella era complicado. El computador me dio la referencia del artículo para poder encontrarla en la bodega. — ¡Nos queda una copia! —le dije alegre, pero no estaba contenta por asegurar una venta, me encontraba así por la presencia pacificadora, aunque no fuera su intención, de Alice. —Iré a buscarla—le anuncié al cliente. Miré a Alice y le pedí que se quedara. Ella movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa y se quedó observando al intruso que había interrumpido nuestra conversación. No temí por el pues confiaba en la abstinencia de Alice, pero su mirada era para aterrar a cualquiera.

Cuando regresé, luego de dar unos saltitos en la bodega y de respirar profundo, el cliente ya no se encontraba en el lugar, seguramente gracias a mi nueva visitante.

— ¡Alice! —protesté. —Este es mi sustento, no puedes ahuyentar a los clientes—dije en broma.

—Lo sé, Bella—dijo observando el lugar con desaprobación. —Es triste.

— ¡Hey! —reí, pero no se enteró de nada.

— ¡Bella, vamos! Necesitamos ponernos al día. —se dirigió hacia la puerta.

— ¡Alice! —la atajé. —Tengo que trabajar, ¿te parece a la salida de mi turno?

—No y no me hagas pucheros. Ya sé lo que haremos. Te compraré todos los artículos de la tienda, así tendrás la tarde libre. ¿Qué te parece?

—Trampa—respondí aunque el ofrecimiento era muy tentador. Me vendría de perillas vender toda la mercancía de la tienda ese mes. Con la salida de mi madre del hospital las cuentas de su estadía habían caído de una sola vez como una bomba atómica que se esparce por los rincones.

Alice enarcó las cejas, esperando. Me vi rendida y avergonzada.

—Está bien—murmuré mientras ella daba saltitos de alegría.

Al volver Daniel le conté lo sucedido. Luego de varios intentos infructuosos por hablar con Alice, a la cual encontró visiblemente atractiva, se fue pues tenía el día y tal vez toda la semana o el resto del mes, libre.


End file.
